<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The game of silence by AutumnWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041376">The game of silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWolf/pseuds/AutumnWolf'>AutumnWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Choking, College, Dom Tony Stark, Fuckbuddies, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Silence Kink, Strangulation, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWolf/pseuds/AutumnWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to vent and sends a message to Loki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The game of silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This is my first fic and I want to apologize in advance for any mistakes since English is not my native language and I don't have a beta. I hope the story is understandable anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get undressed" Tony whispered into his ear, like other times before.</p><p>Loki nodded with a sigh and the first thing he did was get rid of the belt, slowly sliding it through the loops of the light colored jeans he was wearing, feeling the other's gaze on him.</p><p>He dropped it on the floor with a thud and as soon as the belt touched the carpet of that bedroom situated in the college dorm where they both studied, Tony opened the closet to grab something.</p><p>He still didn't know the reason for that call today. Usually Tony would let him know what mood he was in by writing things like "I need to vent" or "today has been a horrible day" so Loki had a chance to put himself in the right mood for one of those "meetings".</p><p>But not that time.</p><p>When Tony wrote to him that afternoon, he limited himself to a laconic "tonight I want you in my room at at 9PM" which Loki could not ignore.</p><p>It mattered little that he had other things to do: Tony requested his presence and he had to go.</p><p>Not that he couldn't deny himself to those calls, but Loki needed Tony as much as Tony needed Loki.</p><p>"Hands behind your back" he whispered again, once even the boxers touched the ground.</p><p>Loki obeyed quickly, crossing his hands behind his back and letting the other turn him face the wall. </p><p>He didn't move an inch when he felt the first loop of rope tighten around his wrists.</p><p>The first time Tony used the rope on him, Loki felt like he was allowed to disagree - he didn't feel brave enough that day - receiving a powerful smack on his bare buttocks in response, making any sort of urge to complain go away.</p><p>They were playing and they agreed on that kind of game. Both of them. Loki hadn't used his safe-word during that first experience with ropes and so Tony hadn't stopped, punishing every bit of dissent that day.</p><p>Loki lifted his head slightly when a second round of rope tightened his wrists vigorously, distracting him from his thoughts, and he let a hiss escape when Tony tied the rope in a knot, tightening it perhaps a little more than necessary.</p><p>"Did you say something?" Tony asked as soon as he finished checking the strength of that knot.</p><p>Loki denied with his head and Tony grabbed his hair at the base of the nape, forcing him into an unnatural position with his gaze turned toward the ceiling and his throat exposed.</p><p>"As long as you have those restraints on your wrists, you are not allowed to make a sound. Did I make myself clear?"</p><p>Loki nodded with difficulty and Tony let go of his hairs positioning himself behind him, admiring his work.</p><p>"Turn around" he ordered a few minutes later "look down."</p><p>Loki turned around slowly and with great effort he nailed his gaze to the floor straining not to raise it for any reason.</p><p>Tony hardly ever allowed him to look him in the eyes during those moments. Shame? Feelings of guilt? Simple game of domination?</p><p>Loki wondered about this several times, without coming to a plausible conclusion.</p><p>"On your knees" he said again and watched as Loki quickly obeyed.</p><p>He paused for a few moments to contemplate him, before turning his back on him to approach a low cabinet just below the only window in the room.</p><p>He opened it, and took out a bottle of an amber liquor that Loki could not recognize and a small glass. </p><p>Having alcohol in the dorms was forbidden but Tony seemed to be heedless to that rule. In addition to that, his good behavior and high grades did not make him an easy suspect and so Tony kept a bottle of alcohol in the most easy-to-find place of all, without worrying about the consequences, well aware that he was the protégé of many teachers.</p><p>Besides, it was just typical of Tony to have a drink before kicking off the dance, leaving Loki motionless, kneeling behind him with his hands tied behind his back contemplating that barefoot figure, dressed only in jeans and t-shirt, sipping his drink completely facing the window.</p><p>In those moments Tony looked just like a rebellious boy: handsome and troubled, with shaggy hair, tense shoulders and a motionless body, staring at an indefinite point outside the window.</p><p>In those quiet moments before the storm, Loki often paused to think about the first time they met.</p><p>They met in one of the fraternity houses, during a farewell party before the summer vacations and liked each other immediately so that a few hours later, they were in one of the rooms exchanging hot kisses.</p><p>Loki never felt this way, a person never captured his interest like that and it seemed to be the same for Tony.</p><p>They exchanged numbers and spent the entire next month texting each other all sorts of things, constantly. They both went home for summer vacation so they wouldn't see each other again until classes reopened, making Loki's wait more and more difficult thanks to the sexually charged messages they kept sending each other.</p><p>Loki returned to the campus a few days before Tony, so he decided to surprise him by showing up at the airport and then head back to college together.</p><p>That night, they didn't make love, they did absolutely nothing but hold each other.<br/>
<br/>
Loki couldn't say why Tony hadn't sought the slightest sexual contact that night, despite the languid glances, but he decided not to ask too many questions, leaving the other his space and his time.</p><p>From the next day, Tony began to avoid him.</p><p>When they ran into each other on campus Tony would simply change paths or pretend not to see him. He had even called in sick for a week, doing nothing but increasing Loki's paranoia.</p><p>
  <em>This is all my fault. It's all my fault.</em>
</p><p>This was the only constant thought. The thought of being wrong, of having done something unforgivable.</p><p>Then again, it was too good to be true, wasn't it? Loki didn't deserve those things, a relationship. A person who cared about him. Loki didn't deserve those things but he didn't even know why.</p><p>He just didn't deserve them. Those things happen to others, not to him.</p><p>But even so, Loki still tried to reach out to him and contact him again.</p><p>Unanswered calls, emails, messages, but nothing he did seemed to affect Tony, who seemed to have simply disappeared into thin air. He couldn't even see him at the campus anymore and his dorm room was no longer the same and that couldn't be a coincidence.</p><p>The suffering Loki felt was very great indeed, a void in his stomach that was hard to fill.</p><p>He felt rejected, wrong.</p><p>When, exactly one month later, he tried with a last sad message.</p><p>"I just wanted to know how you are doing... You don't owe me any explanation. You know that, right?"</p><p>The reality was different, Loki really needed those explanations! But if the absence of them would have brought the other back into his life....</p><p>And so it was that, just as he was about to send himself to hell for his umpteenth attempt, the phone vibrated: it was Tony.</p><p>They exchanged a couple of messages that evening, leaving a bittersweet feeling of dissatisfaction in the air.</p><p>But it was still better than total silence.</p><p>A few days later, Tony texted him again and they talked longer that day.</p><p>Tony apologized to him for his attitude, he didn't feel ready, he had just gotten out of a bad relationship and he was pleasantly surprised that Loki had tried so hard to contact him again and the only thing Loki could think of was that Tony didn't resent him in spite of everything.</p><p>"If there were more people like you in this world," he wrote him one day, "the world would be a better place."</p><p>During those days they spoke a lot, in amity, until something in Loki's head snapped: he wanted Tony, he wanted his body, he wanted his sweat, his scent and, in the innocence of their newfound confidence, he wrote him a spontaneous and perhaps a little childish message in which he asked him to have sex.</p><p>"We could be fuck buddies..." he wrote him. This was the excuse with which Loki hid from himself the fact that Tony's presence gave something magical and special to his otherwise monotonous and boring life, and he really didn't want to make it go away.</p><p>Was it love? Had it been? Did he still have feelings for him? After all, they hadn't shared anything as a couple.</p><p>But one can fall in love with another person in a day, right?</p><p>But even so, what might have been the greatest love of his life had now burst like a soap bubble.</p><p>Loki's mind returned to the present moment when Tony turned to him after setting his glass on the floor and slowly turning around, giving Loki just enough time to lower his gaze to the floor. </p><p>"I like extreme things, I'd try anything..." Loki had once written to him, in one of his rare bursts of courage.</p><p>And Tony noted everything down, every single word he'd said, jotting down Loki's perversions in his mind, making them his own and making them real.</p><p>Loki couldn't even imagine the perversion hidden behind those hazel eyes. He couldn't imagine what he had gotten himself into when he wrote him those explicit texts and yet something was off in that relationship of theirs. Tony was cold, distant and Loki didn't dare ask for more for fear of losing what little they had.</p><p>Tony was stroking his chin with an open palm now, looking at Loki with a thoughtful expression.</p><p>"What should I do with you now..." Tony whispered to himself.</p><p>Loki looked up a fraction of a second, just a fucking fraction of a second, just to see what mood the other was in but Tony noticed and immediately stiffened.</p><p>"Loki..." he said with a huff.</p><p>Loki didn't move, he remained motionless with his gaze nailed to the ground: he knew what was going to happen and he was getting horny as hell because in that game, Loki loved to provoke him.</p><p>One of Tony's hands ran to Loki's head, clutching the first available tufts of hair above his forehead to making him stand up with a yank.</p><p>Loki grumbled with pain for the sudden tug but said nothing, not even when the other pushed him supine on the bed lying on top of him and covering his eyes with his right hand.</p><p>"You can't look at me..." Tony whispered, pressing his leg against Loki's groin "Understood?" he asked him mischievously and Loki nodded frantically.</p><p>God, he was getting so excited.</p><p>He loved it when Tony became so dominant, so confident, almost completely inhibiting his free will in that frenetic game.</p><p>"Very well" Tony said, pulling away from him "keep your eyes closed."</p><p>And Loki obeyed.</p><p>Tony undressed in turn, dropping his clothing to the floor: it was time to play.</p><p>He climbed on all fours on the bed, returning to place his hand over Loki's eyes and returning to press his now bare leg against the other's groin, who let out a moan of pleasure.</p><p>"Ssssh" Tony whispered "you can't talk, remember?"</p><p>Loki nodded frantically even though that wasn't speaking he wanted to say, but he didn't dare to argue.</p><p>"I'm really pissed today, Loki" Tony said again into his ear "so please be a good boy and don't make me punish you."</p><p>With his free hand he ran to massage Loki's testicles, who was trying really hard not to moan, making only silent gasps come out of his mouth. He automatically fastened his legs to Tony's waist, drawing him to himself to invite him to act and he just couldn't help himself when a first finger entered his opening.</p><p>Tony increased the pressure of his hand on his eyes, anchoring Loki head to the mattress.</p><p>"I'll give you that moan, Loki" said the other, entering another finger inside him "but today I don't want to hear a sound coming out of that mouth" he continued, without stopping moving his fingers inside him.</p><p>Loki was going crazy: it was really hard not to gasp when those expert hands touched him right there, on his most sensitive bundle of nerves but today they were playing the game of silence and he wanted to submit to those rules.</p><p>When he deemed him sufficiently prepared, he pulled his fingers out, leaving a mute, gasping Loki lying on the bed.</p><p>"Please..." he wanted to say but didn't want to risk drawing Tony's wrath on himself.</p><p>"Eyes closed" Tony remembered him before getting up to put the condom on and Loki obeyed.</p><p>He was excited as hell and hoped Tony was as well.</p><p>When he returned to him resting his now-familiar hand over his eyes and applying gentle pressure, Loki couldn't help but lace his legs around his waist again and the other man let him.</p><p>"Now I'm going to fuck you so hard you will beg me to stop.... Too bad you can't talk," he giggled into his ear, causing a violent jolt in his lower abdomen.</p><p>He was still enjoying the aftermath of that shock when something cool made its way between his buttocks and Loki realized it was Tony's lubricated fingers.<br/>
<br/>
He hadn't even realized that the other had pulled away from him again to grab the lube, and it wasn't the first time that happened. When they start playing, he is so caught up in the moment that he is hardly aware of the surroundings.</p><p>On one hand this was alarming but Loki stopped asking himself such questions.</p><p>At one point, Tony's cock unceremoniously entered him, causing him to arch his back in shock and initial pain.</p><p>"AH!" Loki cried out, then gritted his teeth and finally relaxed slowly also thanks to Tony, who always waited patiently for Loki to get used to his member, hitting him with initial slow and gentle thrusts.</p><p>When Loki's pelvis finally began to relax and his legs let go of the rigid grip around his lover's hips, Tony felt secure enough to increase his thrusts, fucking him mercilessly and knowing with certainty that he wasn't hurting him.</p><p>Loki opened his mouth, trying not to make a single sound as Tony went in and out of his body with no hesitation: it was the first time he'd asked him not to gasp, not to make a sound and Loki found it rather frustrating but that was today's game and he wasn't going to back down.</p><p>Then, at some point, a barely noticeable discomfort coming from his wrists began to creep into his thoughts, causing Loki to arch his back slightly. This only increased the other's arousal and pinned him even more against the mattress, preventing him from moving.</p><p>At this point, Tony's weight became too hard to bear and the initial burning in his wrists became truly unbearable.</p><p>"Tony..." Loki gasped, barely parting his lips, "my w-- mh!"</p><p>His lover's free hand ran to his mouth, silencing him. </p><p>"Shut up" he ordered in a gasp, increasing the pressure on Loki lips who didn't lose heart, starting to shrug his shoulders in an attempt to shake him off or at least make him understand something.</p><p>Tony liked rough games, he liked to control and subdue, sure, but he didn't want to hurt Loki and as soon as he realized something was wrong, he froze immediately, lifting his hand from his mouth to let him speak but without moving his other hand from his eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked concisely, slightly concerned.</p><p>"I... The rope" Loki whispered in a gasp, "the rope is cutting my wrists"</p><p>Tony stood still for a few seconds, giving himself just enough time to get in the message.</p><p>"Sorry" Loki whispered, biting his lower lip, afraid he had ruined everything.</p><p>He should have just shut up and put up with it, he knew it! He knew it!</p><p>"No, <em>I am</em> sorry" Tony replied instead, pulling away from him and leaving Loki totally surprised and a note of relief made room in his stomach. He hadn't ruined anything!</p><p>Tony hadn't ordered specifically but Loki didn't open his eyes when the other got up from his body. He didn't open his eyes even when Tony turned him supine, ass in the air, pressing his cheek against the mattress.</p><p>He didn't open his eyes even after Tony reentered in him voraciously, driving his nails into the palms of his closed fisted hands.</p><p>"Better?" Tony gasped into his ear.</p><p>"Mh-mh" Loki replied, nodding slowly.</p><p>"Great" Tony whispered with a grin and then gave him a couple of focused thrusts, just to let him savor that moment and then get off of him to go onto his knees behind him.</p><p>He caught his breath a few seconds before lifting Loki all the way up by the throat, until his back and arms held steady by the rope binding his wrists adhered to his chest and stomach.</p><p>"And now..." he whispered tightening his grip on the throat as he grabbed his own still swollen member with his other free hand and pushed it into Loki's now fully dilated opening, resuming to fuck him with sustained speed.</p><p>That position was Loki's favorite and Tony knew it, the bastard.</p><p>It really reached deep down into that bundle of nerves that made him see stars.</p><p>He opened his mouth wide in a silent plea for air, and that only increased the pressure of the other's hand on his jugular.</p><p>"Open your eyes..." Tony grunted, encircling his waist with his now free arm so as to intensify his grip, and Loki obeyed.</p><p>From that position Loki couldn't see him, that's why he gave him permission to keep his eyes open. Sick.</p><p>"Dear God..." Tony whispered, not stopping hitting him in the spot that gave him the most pleasure, making him moan against his will.</p><p>The hand that previously held him by the throat ran to cover his mouth tightly.</p><p>"Shut up" he ordered him for the umpteenth time, which only increased Loki's arousal.</p><p>"You're not going to walk for weeks, Loki..." Tony whispered in his ear, panting "for weeks..."</p><p>And now, the hand that held his mouth sealed, went to grab his cock, squeezing it in an iron grip masturbating him following the rhythm of his own thrusts.</p><p>It was impossible, it was really impossible to hold back the gasps.</p><p>"You're... You're panting, Loki" Tony grunted, smiling: he knew his lover was getting to the edge. </p><p>"Fuck you!" Loki replied, out of the blue, pushing himself against the tight hand around his cock, hoping to increase the friction.</p><p>"Oh." Tony replied with surprise, suddenly stopping everything he was doing.</p><p>He loved it when Loki rebelled, responding with colorful words to his taunts. He loved it when he rebelled because he loved to punish him.</p><p>He knew that the Loki he saw from time to time was not the real Loki. The real Loki only came out in certain situations, the assertive and spunky Loki came out mostly in stressful situations or situations like this.</p><p>"Are you trying to rebel?" Tony whispered into his ear, causing cold chills to run from the base of his nape to his lower abdomen.</p><p>"Hmm." Loki replied, closing his eyes as the other resumed massaging his dick with exasperating slowness.</p><p>"So?" asked Tony again, chuckling and stopping that massage again.</p><p>"Stark." the other called him, with a coldness unthinkable for a situation like that "don't you dare stop."</p><p>Tony threw his head back, laughing in delight.</p><p>"Or...?" he asked tauntingly, lightly tickling his dick.</p><p>"You're a dead man" Loki replied through gritted teeth.</p><p>They both knew that those words weren't true, that once that act was over Loki would go back to being his usual self, not spontaneous enough to really let go and maybe that was what had kept Tony from wanting to build a story with him. He must have noticed it right away.</p><p>Or maybe not.</p><p>Maybe Stark was just a jerk who didn't give a shit about people's feelings.</p><p>But that didn't matter to Loki at this particular moment. Not when his member was threatening to explode at any moment, at least.</p><p>Tony burst out in a thunderous laugh and immediately began to push himself inside, hitting him in that usual magic spot.</p><p>"You got it, boss" he said, covering his mouth and part of his nose again, making it difficult for Loki to breathe: Tony was going to make him come without even touching him, and Loki almost felt sick at the lack of touch on his member, but he couldn't say anything or do anything about it now.</p><p>When the thrusts became really frantic, it was impossible for Loki to hold back the moans especially when Tony bit his shoulder, intending to leave marks on him and when the other hand ran to his neck, squeezing dangerously.</p><p>"Shut up..." Tony whispered, his voice broken by excitement. But that order was useless now, especially when Loki chose that very moment to come copiously on the sheets in a muffled moan and it didn't matter if Tont had given him permission or not: he couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Jesus!" Tony shouted angrily, pressing his hand even more on Loki's mouth, forcing his head back and making his breathing even more difficult.</p><p>"I didn't give you permission to cum!" he ranted in his ear, removing the hand that surrounded his neck to give him a mighty slap on his left buttock while at the same time increasing then thrusts to come inside him with a roar a few moments later.</p><p>He didn't let Loki go until his breathing became regular, forcing him into that unnatural position: his neck tensed, his gaze turned toward the ceiling, Tony's palm pressed against his lips and part of his nose, his lungs frantically craving for air in that position in which it was so difficult to breathe... And then he ended the moment abruptly, pushing Loki away from him with a shove, making him fall prone on the bed, without giving him the chance to break the fall with his hands, since they were still tied behind his back.</p><p>One last bitchiness act of dominance, before returning to everyday normalcy.</p><p>"Fuck..." Loki whispered, turning sideways after falling ruinously onto the bed.</p><p><em>What's your problem!?</em> He wished to ask him, looking at him angrily.</p><p>But he would never ask him.</p><p>Never.</p><p>Too spontaneous, too concise. What if he never called him again? No, he couldn't risk that. Besides, the two of them were nothing.</p><p>"Can you release me?" he asked him shyly, trying to feign confidence.</p><p>Tony looked at him for a split second before stretching over him to free him from the bound.</p><p>Loki felt so stupid in that position: his face turned to the wall, waiting to be released.</p><p>He said nothing when Tony released him, he just got up and went to the bathroom to wash up.</p><p>Loki didn't say anything even when he returned to the bedroom and Tony asked him to help change the bed linen given the fact Loki had "soiled" the sheets with his cum. He merely chuckled in embarrassment as Tony remained stoic, making him want to grab him by the shoulders and shake him: <em>why can't you just have a fucking normal reaction!?</em></p><p>He would never ask him.</p><p>"Good night" Tony said, once he lay down.</p><p>"You're not a whore Loki, of course you can stay for the night" Tony once texted him.</p><p>"Goodnight" Loki replied, turning his back on him to fall asleep a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                             °°°</p><p> </p><p>"Very well" Loki said the next morning, embarrassed as usual, "I'll see you then!".</p><p>He flaunted confidence but the truth was that he was always afraid that was the last time he would see him again.</p><p>Every fucking, goddamn time it was like that.</p><p>He feared to say or do something wrong. Always. </p><p>Something that could drive Tony away from him. Something that could make Tony walk away from his life, making it pathetic and unexciting, with nothing to tell.</p><p>"Bye!" Tony replied quietly, with no thoughts on his mind.</p><p>And so Loki left, going back to his room in the other wing of the building, on the top floor.</p><p>He had just slipped his keys into the keyhole when a text message on Whatsapp lit up the screen of his phone.</p><p>"I didn't give you permission to cum" the message said "why do you always have to make me punish you, Loki?".</p><p>Loki smiled, feeling the chasm at the pit of his stomach close up.</p><p><em>Why do you have to be so up and down? Why don't you say things like that to my face?</em> This insidious thought made its way through his thoughts, screaming, trying to get out of his mouth or at least come to life on the screen of his phone.</p><p>But he would never ask him.</p><p>Never.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, grammar is really a tough nut to crack for me and I'd love to use this site to improve my English as well - besides the fact that I love making these two do stuff :3<br/><br/>Feel free to point it out to me if the story is incomprehensible!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>